1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing for image capture systems, more particularly to replacing backgrounds in captured images.
2. Background of the Invention
New applications for video technology are appearing every day. Video conferencing has become commonplace, users can easily download video clips from the Internet, and camcorders are inexpensive and widely used. As more of these applications develop, the ability to edit and change the nature of the images becomes more important.
One editing tool that remains unavailable to most of these applications is background replacement. Typically, background replacement occurs on video images filmed in front of a blue screen. The foreground and background pixels are easily identified and the new background is put in place using computers or specially designed video devices. However, for most people, filming or capturing images in front of a blue screen is impractical.
The blue screen process is expensive and inconvenient. A special studio for video conferencing restricts the availability of video conferencing facilities and requires extra cost. Most people publishing on the Internet would find use of a blue screen prohibitive, as would most typical users of camcorders. However, all of these applications can benefit from background replacement. People video conferencing could replace the background of their office with a background for reasons of privacy, security or aesthetics. Internet publishers could insert images into Web pages more seamlessly, without use of backgrounds or sets. Camcorder users could record videos and edit the backgrounds at home.
Therefore, a less expensive and more easily accessible technique for background replacement is needed.